Steferine - Re-Lighting the fire
by Victoria5897
Summary: A New Steferine Story
1. Chapter 1

Katherine piece has always been a sly manipulative slutty vampire bitch, but she has never lied about her feelings for Stefan Salvatore. The day she returned to mystic falls impersonating her doppelgänger Elena Gilbert was the first time since 1864 that Katherine had actually spoke to stefan. Even though they didn't say much too each other before a fight escalated Katherine still felt the fire between them, and that is what has given her hope for a future with Stefan.

While around Katherine Stefan tried to act false, pretend to despise Her and not give in to her tricks, but deep inside all stefan could think about was ripping of her clothes and re lighting the fire witch their bodies created when they collided together and even after all the hate that is shared between them now it could never overpower the love they once shared.

Stefan was currently under the power of no emotions, after turning off his humanity when he walked in on his Ex girlfriend Elena and brother Damon having sex in one of the many rooms in his house. Sure Stefan wasn't with Elena at the time but he still felt a rush of heartbreak, which of course was too much to handle. He needed somewhere else to stay as he couldn't bare being in the same house as them, so he turned to Katherine. He got a cab downtown to Katherine's apartment and buzzed her door bell.

"Who is it?" A voice came through the speakers on the door, it was her of course. Stefan replied "It's me, Stefan. I need to talk to you". Instead of hearing her voice reply back he just heard the door lock clicking, indicating that she had allowed him to enter the apartment building. He approached her door as she was standing in the doorway holding it open for him. She didn't say anything, she just looked at him and swung he head sideways. Her way of inviting him in. He entered and walked into her lounge, dropping his rucksack of few clothes on her floor, and took a seat on the couch. She stood a meter away in front with her hands in her hips giving him a questioned look. Stefan knew she was waiting for him to tell her what he wanted. "Well?" She said. He was surprised in her attitude as she sounded moody and annoyed rather then flirty as usual. " I came to ask you if I could stay here for a few days" he replied nervous for her response. She paced around and responded quickly "Sure, but it's either the couch or spare room" Even though Stefan didn't want her to invite him to share a bed with her he was surprised that she didn't. This annoyed him a little, something was up. "So just like that, I can stay" he said questioning why she didn't ask any further about it like why he wanted to. "It's what you want right?" She said "Yeah, I guess" he said trying to avoid awkwardness.

Katherine played it cool, she didn't make it obvious but she was delighted that Stefan wanted to stay at her apartment for a few days, she saw it as a perfect opportunity to get back with him.

That evening Stefan had decided to check on Katherine as she hadn't come out of her room for a couple of hours, he knocked on her bedroom door. "Katherine?" He said. "You can come in you know" she replied, but unlike earlier she sounded like her usual flirty self. Stefan looked at the floor and smiled before opening her door. "Hey" he said as he saw her Sitting at her makeup table painting her nails. She looked up at the mirror in front of her at looked at his eyes in the reflection. "So what's it gonna be, the couch or the spare bedroom" giving him a cheeky smirk. "Uh well.. You know I've always had a thing about couches" he said while looking up and down her body and biting his lip. "hmm he flirts, i like this stefan" She giggled, she knew he was referring to the times they had made love on couches in the past. She was stunned, Stefan wasn't usually the flirty type, but she played along anyway. There was a few moments of silence between them before Katherine was onto her last nail. "Finally finished" she said in relief.

She stood up and walked over to stefan, sitting next to him with her hand out, showing him her nails. "Nothing better than a girl getting a manicure, even if she has to do it herself" she said. They both laughed. Katherine noticed something different about Stefan. "Hey" she said pressing her hand on his shoulder to get his attention. He turned his face towards hers, "What's up with you, you acting different" she continued. "Different how" he said while frowning at her but also pulling of a smirk". "Your different, your fun, flirty" she said moving her hand from his shoulder down his chest. "Should I stop, being different, fun? Flirty?" he whispered to her. She looked back at him and her face slowly moved closer to his, she bit her lip and whispered "actually I think I like you being different" . They both gazed at each other for a second before pouncing onto each-other kissing dramatically. pulling away to catch a breathe katherine said "You have no iea how long ive waited for this". Stefan smiled at her before reattaching their lips together.

This is my first attempt at wrighting a story, so please review and tell me what you think. if you guys like it i might continue it

also check my instagram SeriesTrash


	2. Chapter 2

**warning- get ready for some smut**

Stefan reached out his hands from underneath Katherine and she jolts as he clutches her waist. She began Hooking a leg around stefan while they made their way up to the top end of the bed, being slammed into the sheets stefan's breath hitched and he let out a soft groan. They carried on massaging their tongues together, before Katherine lifted her head and looked down at stefan. She slid her hands down the the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head, revealing his perfectly sculpted top half. Shamelessly She traced soft kisses down his torso, when she approached the belt to his pants, she hovered above it for a moment, and then she slowly loosened it just enough to allow space to slid her hand down. She played with his manhood and she felt his arousal. Impatiently stefan rolled over so that Katherine was now beneath him. He fully loosened his own belt and threw his pants on the floor, leaving him bare in his boxers. Katherine gave a cheeky giggle at the sight of his sex begging to be released.

Stefan leaned down to her and removed her top layer revealing her black lace bra, he licked his lips before pouncing down to her breasts examining them, and teasing her cleavage with his tongue. Katherine moaned and rolled her eyes back in result of stefan pushing his hips deeper into her making his erection press against her crotch. He then went down to her jeans and pulled the zipper down frantically with his teeth, he then went on to slide her pants down and remove them from her legs. He spread her legs and Inhaled through her matching black lace panties. His nose pressed against her opening and he could smell her juices from deep inside. Getting frustrated Katherine removed her own panties leaving her bald snatch exposed.

Stefan dove down into her wet sex, pleasuring it with the movement of his tongue against her clit, giving her enough sensation to send more juices out through her opening. She cried out stefan's name as as he began making swirling movements inside her, collecting all her juices making her beg for more.  
Katherine's arms rose above her head gripping the headboard desperately.

Finally stefan felt his boxers tighten almost to to point of ripping, so he let them slide down his ankles. Katherine allowed her left arm to drop down to his enlarged shaft and guided it to her opening. Stefan ruthlessly torturing her with his tip making her frustrated and impatient. She thrusted her hips into his forcing his partner to enter her hole. Stefan continued to pull in and out of her slowly speeding up with every thrust. Katherine melts as she moans, drowning in pleasure, stefan started to pant as he was now fucking her at full vamp speed. This left them both screaming for mercy as they reached their bliss. He pulled out and held his cock in his hand as his cum sprayed all over her sweaty body. She squirted and left a pool of cum between her thighs. They gave each other a devilish smirk. Before both fainting down and curling up to sleep.

Okay so this is my first smut, I seriously don't know what to think of it so you guys have to tell me

im not good at writing so i though id give it a shot but i just re read it to myself and it feels really rushed . oh well im posting anyway


End file.
